Sorry, Bayleef Couldn't Resist
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This is a vore story! All characters are 18 or older! Ash is 18 and he returns home to see all of his Pokemon and human friends. But Bayleef in particular wants Ash all to herself. But if she does get him all to herself, what's to stop another girl from trying to steal Ash away? M for Mature because of vore. 1-shot fanfiction!


**This fanfic is a request by Supernova2015.  
** **All characters in this fanfic are 18 or older.  
It takes place in the Pokemon universe and Pokemon and its characters are not my property.  
This fanfic also contains vore. If you are turned off by vore, do not view.  
With this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

It was finally the day that Delia Ketchum had awaited for so long. The day that Ash would return home from his long journey to become a Pokemon Master. He had been on his journey to become a Pokemon Master for 8 years long and he was finally coming back home for a reunion with all of the Pokemon he had met on his journey. "Okay, everybody get in place, we need to make this super special!" Delia said to all of Ash's Pokemon and human companions, all of them hiding either in or behind his house, depending on their size. It was soon that Ash had finally knocked on the door and everyone smiled at this.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ash asked, his voice having gone through puberty and sounding a whole lot like Delia's husband before he died in the war. When Ash turned on the lights, everyone cheered loudly, both in Pokemon talk and in human talk. But regardless, the universal word everyone said was... "SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed as Ash smiled and looked surprised as well as incredibly happy to see every single one of his Pokemon as well as his friends he had met on his journey. "Oh, you guys! You totally got me!" Ash smiled happily as he then got greeted by everyone he had met on his journey. From his starting Pokemon in each region such as Pignite, Sceptile, and Bayleef, to his heavy hitters in Charizard, Snorlax, and Infernape, even to his funnier Pokemon such as Snivy, Gliscor, and Scrafty. And of course, Pikachu was there along with Ash, always on his shoulder and refusing to evolve once. Then there were all of Ash's friends and rivals, both friendly and non-friendly at the party, which made Ash a bit confused by Paul's presence especially.

"Paul? What are you doing here? I didn't expect that you'd come to my party," Ash admitted. "Ugh, let's just say that I was forced to come by Dawn. Besides, I've wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you in the past. You were right, I did treat my Pokemon like tools," Paul said, his words actually making Ash surprised. "Well, it's good to have ya back," Ash smirked at Paul as he then noticed that a certain Pokemon was nudging him from the side. It was Bayleef, who had missed Ash the absolute most out of all the Pokemon that he had caught. It was commonly known by all the other Pokemon and even Oak, Delia, and Ash's partners that Bayleef had a huge crush on Ash romantically, and even Ash had caught onto it when he remembered Bayleef's attraction to him all those years ago. It was one of the reasons he decided to come back. But he didn't want to tell her anything in front of all of these people, especially because of how many were there and the fact that it was generally frowned upon to be in a relationship with a Pokemon. It wasn't illegal, nor was having sex with a Pokemon if both were willing (a new law that had come into play a year before today) but it still wasn't fully accepted as appropriate.

"Hey, Bayleef," Ash smiled as he knelt down and petted Bayleef's head, making the grass type starter coo at his touch. She missed his touch and how he smelled. She missed hearing his voice, even if it had changed a bit. If only she were able to speak perfect human, then she may be able to express how much love she truly had for Ash. But all she could say was. "Bay... Bayleef," she spoke with her Pokemon tongue as she licked Ash's arm, getting the taste of his skin in her mouth once again. She hadn't licked him in so long and Ash chuckled at the tickling feeling. "Bayleef... I think I know where you're going, but not right now. There are people here," Ash smiled at Bayleef, which made her gasp as she got blush all over her tanned cheeks. Ash was so gentle with his words and he said that he'd talk later. It was better than nothing, so Bayleef then went off to speak with the other female Pokemon that Ash owned, all of them giggling and smiling to each other.

"So, what did he say?" Snivy asked with a sly smile. "Well, I wasn't able to be understood, as usual, but... he said he'd talk later and he knew what I wanted to talk about!" Bayleef smiled at her fellow female Pokemon. "T-T-That's s-s-so c-c-cool!" Glalie smiled with her teeth chattering a bit, something she couldn't control at all. "I wonder if he'll actually say yes to your proposal?... Oh, if only Delia had that new Pokemon translator that came out a few weeks ago! Then he'd be able to understand all of us!" Donphan said with a groan, her smiling at Bayleef's courage. Donphan had an interest in Hawlucha herself, but she was incredibly shy when it came to speaking with boy Pokemon of any kind that weren't Pikachu.

The party ended up lasting until midnight and nearly everyone went to sleep on the inside, but Ash and his fellow Pokemon all slept outside under the stars, him happily laying down next to Bayleef, Pikachu, and Charizard, all three of them sleeping together and Bayleef still wanting to get Ash to herself. All to herself. She wasn't able to get his answer before he went to sleep because of how hard he and all the other humans partied. But Charizard and Pikachu were both fast asleep, so she suddenly got an idea. "If I hide him in my stomach, I can walk off alone until he wakes up and then I can talk to him... it's genius!" Bayleef smiled to herself in thought as she then went to Ash's feet and sighed deeply. She didn't want to make any noise to wake any of the other Pokemon up, but she knew that some would be woken by her eating Ash. She just had to hope that none of them attacked her.

Bayleef opened her mouth wide and caught Ash's feet into her mouth, beginning to swallow him down quickly, the sounds already waking up the lightest of the sleepers, Noivern, since his hearing was the best out of any of Ash's Pokemon. But Noivern already knew of Bayleef's plans beforehand, so he simply stayed quiet and continued to sleep. He knew that grass type Pokemon could not digest meat, so Ash would be okay. He was more concerned for what Ash may act like when he woke up in Bayleef's belly.

Bayleef quickly slurped in Ash's legs, which were bare since he wore shorts, which she savored the flavor. They tasted just as salty-sweet as they did when she licked them when she traveled with Ash in the past. Bayleef smiled at the flavor as she continued to swallow down Ash, noticing that Ash's pants got a new bulge in them that she didn't notice before... it looked to be where his manhood was, which Bayleef blushed profusely at. She was eating her love and she was unintentionally giving him a wet dream by doing this! "Mm... Bayleef..." Ash smiled in his sleep, Bayleef gasping inaudibly at this, thinking that Ash had woken up. But Ash just turned in his sleep, Bayleef continuing when she noticed this.

Bayleef smiled at her boyfriend/master's dream, since it happened to be her that he was getting turned on by in his sleep. But then, Ash started to thrash in his sleep when Bayleef got to his shoulders, Bayleef noticing that he was now having a nightmare. "N-No... you can't! Don't hurt her... I love her..." Ash groaned in his sleep, Bayleef trying to calm Ash down by giving him a bit of Aromatherapy, which managed to do the trick as she then finished gulping Ash down and she noticed that some other Pokemon had woken up in the process, some of them looking confused and others looking shocked. The ones who were confused were Pikachu, Charizard, and Totodile, while the ones that were shocked were Torkoal, Corphish, and even a new face that she hadn't noticed before.

"Huh? Who are you?" Bayleef asked when she saw that there was a human girl among them that she hadn't noticed before. "D-Did you just eat Ash?!" the girl asked in shock... but it was in Pokemon talk, which Bayleef immediately noted. "Y-You're a Pokemon? You look exactly like a human!" Bayleef gawked. "Let him out right now! Please!" the mystery Pokemon exclaimed as she changed into her Pokemon form and jetted right into Bayleef, the shock managing to knock Bayleef across the ground and waking Ash up with a jolt from within Bayleef's stomach. "W-What the?! What's going on?!" Ash exclaimed in shock as he noticed it was incredibly tight around him, incredibly squishy, and wet.

"Wait... am I in a stomach? D-Did I get eaten?" Ash asked in shock before he then heard some voices from the outside of the stomach, which he recognized the two voices immediately. It was Bayleef's voice as well as the voice of Latias, the one from Alto Mare! "Bay! Bayleef Leef Bayleef!" Bayleef exclaimed at Latias. "Laa! Lati Latias!" Latias spouted back, her voice sounding very angry. But it was just then that Ash understood what was going on, just by how angrily they were arguing. He remembered that Latias had kissed him in Alto Mare after Latios died to protect the city... so that must've meant that he was inside of Bayleef's stomach and Bayleef and Latias were probably arguing about their feelings towards Ash.

And he couldn't be more correct if he'd tried.

"He's mine! I love him! You can't have him!" Bayleef exclaimed at Latias as she sent a blast of Energy Ball at her, which she swiftly dodged out of the way. "No! I love him more! Why would he love you after you ate him?!" Latias exclaimed back as she sent a Dragon Breath attack at Bayleef, her dodging afterwards as Ash finally spoke up from inside of Bayleef. "Girls! Stop fighting! Just let me out and I'll let you know who I love," Ash said loudly so that both of them could hear him, Bayleef gasping when she heard this, as did Latias. "O-Okay..." Bayleef sighed as she coughed Ash back up, slowly but surely, until he was laying back on the ground, all the other Pokemon now awake because of the fight between the two Pokemon females.

"Okay... I'm going to choose which of you to be my girlfriend. But promise me this, both of you. No matter who I pick, please don't be mad or upset or anything? I know both of you like me and you know I like both of you. So just because I choose one of you, it doesn't matter if I don't pick you, because I still care deeply for both of you, okay?" Ash said, his words making Bayleef and Latias understand his standing on the matter. Even if the one didn't get picked, he still loved both of them the same. "Bay..." Bayleef said with a nod. "Lati..." Latias said with a nod as well. "Okay... I'm going to decide which of you will be my girlfriend through something that you may not get, so pay attention," Ash said as he grabbed a bottle that was nearby and saw it was glass. Perfect.

"Okay, this game is a special version of spin the bottle. If it lands on either of you two girls, then I will choose which one it points to. But if it lands on me, then I'll choose both of you," Ash said, Bayleef and Latias gasping at this. They were amazed about the third option, but it was a 1 in 3 chance. Would it even land on Ash? "Okay... let's spin," Ash said as he spun the bottle on the ground, it spinning around and around until... finally...

* * *

 **Bayleef Ending:**

"I-It's me? It landed on me?" Bayleef gawked in shock as well as tears welling up in her eyes when it landed on her, Latias a tad bit upset about her not being chosen, but she remembered what Ash said. She was still loved deeply by Ash. "Congrats, Bayleef," Latias said with a small smile as she then looked a bit shocked when a Pokeball hit her afterwards, it shocking Bayleef as well. But Ash smirked when the ball caught Latias without fail. It was a Master Ball. "Don't worry, Bayleef. You're still my choice. I just didn't want to pass up the opportunity to catch her," Ash smirked widely as he then went up to Bayleef and hugged her gently, Bayleef understanding once again. He was still a Pokemon trainer, so of course he'd try and catch Latias! He probably planned it this way, so Bayleef couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, so that's it then, huh? I always knew that he'd pick Bayleef," Pikachu smiled at the other Pokemon. "I was actually rooting for Latias, honestly," Heracross said as he then tried to suck on Bulbasaur's bulb, which the little dinosaur plant Pokemon responded to with slapping him across the face with his vine whip. "Okay, Bayleef... I hope that we live happily ever after," Ash smiled at her. "Bay! Bayleef!" Bayleef smiled as she licked Ash across the face and then tried to kiss him, Ash smiling and kissing her back, despite the fact that Bayleef's large lips were puckered across his whole face.

Over the next year, Ash stayed back home with all of his Pokemon and decided to settle down with Bayleef back home, Delia proud of him for finding his first girlfriend, accepting the fact that Ash and Bayleef were a couple. Bayleef and Ash had sex a couple of times and they eventually had a child that was part Chikorita and part human, her being extremely cute and being able to turn into a Pokemon or a human on a whim whenever she wished. "What do you want to name her?" Bayleef asked Ash with a smile when she was born, him having gotten a Pokemon translator a month before the birth of their baby girl. "Rita," Ash smiled. "Teehee! Perfect!" Bayleef smiled as she licked Ash once again.

* * *

 **Latias Ending:**

"Dammit! Why did it land on you?" Bayleef frowned at Latias with a bit of sadness in her heart. "It was random, Bayleef. And remember what he said? He still loves you just as much as he did before. So if things happen to not go so well for me and him, then you'll probably have him all to yourself," Latias reminded Bayleef, making the quadrupedal grass type feel a little bit better. "Okay, Latias... welcome aboard," Ash smiled as he held out a Pokeball for Latias, her smiling at it and poking it with her nose, only then entering and allowing herself to be captured by Ash, him smiling at it. "Don't worry, Bayleef. I still love you... and honestly, it felt kind of nice in your stomach, minus the constantly movement from all the fighting," Ash smirked, Bayleef blushing a bit in embarrassment at that.

Over the next year, Ash had traveled back to Alto Mare with the rest of his Pokemon to live with Latias back in the place he first met her at. They lived in the garden together and they eventually had sex, Ash and Latias happy at the fact that they had a little girl that was born, her having traits of both a Latias and a human and being able to turn into a complete Latias at any time she wished. "What should we name her?" Latias asked with telepathy to Ash. "I think we should name her... Tina," Ash smiled. "That sounds nice... Tina it is then," Latias smiled at Ash.

* * *

 **Both Ending:  
**

"Oh my gosh..." Bayleef and Latias both gasped when they saw Ash intentionally stop the bottle on himself after it spun around twice. "Is this even fair? He's intentionally picking both of us?" Latias gawked. "If you're wondering if it's fair, it's my choice. I choose both of you. Just promise that we have no jealousy, okay?" Ash smiled at the duo, Bayleef producing tears of joy while Latias was incredibly happy. "I.. I... I'M SO HAPPY!" Bayleef cried as she body slammed Ash into the ground with her surreal strength, Ash smiling as Latias then joined in and both of them laid on top of him. "I'm so happy for them," Pikachu smiled. "Me too... Bayleef finally got her wish," Snivy smiled.

After Ash captured Latias in a Pokeball, he then insisted that both she and Bayleef were allowed out of their balls and that they join him back at home as both of them being her girlfriends. Ash, Bayleef, and Latias all were happy together and both Bayleef and Latias both regularly slept with Ash and Latias (in human form) sleeping in Bayleef's belly, as well as all three of them having sex with each other a couple times and a baby each being born from Latias and Bayleef. Bayleef's baby was half Bayleef and half human, the child being bipedal with the leaf hair based on Bayleef and cute vine bulbs around his neck. Meanwhile, Latias's baby was half Latias and half human, meaning that it was a girl. She had a blue triangle marking on her tummy, ears that were shaped exactly like a Latias's, and her being able to use psychic powers from birth.

"So what do we call them?" Ash asked after both kids were born, him wanting to wait until both of them were born before giving them names, as Bayleef and Latias got pregnant at nearly the same time. "I think mine should be named Tiki," Bayleef smiled at her baby. "And I think mine should be named Janice... it sounds serene," Latias smiled. Ash understood them this time because he had gotten a Pokemon translator after he found out both of his girlfriends (and planning a double wedding for both of them) were pregnant. "Those names are perfect," Ash smiled as he hugged Bayleef and Latias, both of them smiling and saying the same thing at the same time. "Ah... hubby..." they smiled.


End file.
